


If You Build It They Will Cum

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace builds Anissa a new desk for their apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooo first of ALL, I’m going to Hell for that title but it’s okay cuz I’m so fucking funny. Anyways, @Jamminondiisland on tumblr suggested I write a fic about Anissa being thirsty over Grace as she builds something so here’s that lol. 
> 
> Sorry for being a tease. I know this is rated Mature. but it’s only because of some of the dialogue.
> 
> I’m most likely gonna do a part two and make it explicit if y’all like this one. Idk we will see. Goodnight and enjoy :)

Anissa sighed happily as she watched her girlfriend labor over the heavy desk she was building. Grace wiped beads of sweat from her forehead and let out a long breath before hammering a nail in place, attaching the top of the desk to one of the legs. She looked at Anissa and raised a brow.

“You’re really just gonna lay there and watch me? This desk is for you,” Grace said, adjusting her grip on the hammer. Anissa shrugged from her position on the couch. 

“You’re doing a great job, you don’t need my help,” she smirked. Grace rolled her eyes and smiled. She took off her gloves and stood up.

“Well can you at least open a window? It's hot in here,” Grace sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

“Open a window? It’s fifty degrees outside!” Anissa exclaimed. “Just take off your shirt.” 

“Anissa,” Grace said in a low voice. Anissa smiled and sat up. 

“If I open a window, then I’ll be cold,” Anissa said with a frown. Grace sighed loudly.

“Fine,” she said before reaching behind her and grabbing her t shirt. She pulled the dusty grey shirt over her head and tossed it at Anissa. She now stood in only her bra, blue jeans and Doc Martens. “But I’m not building this desk naked. If I’m still hot after this, you’re opening that window.” Anissa folded the shirt and placed it on the coffee table before leaning back and looking up at her girlfriend.

“Okay, but you’ll always be hot to me,” Anissa said, smiling sweetly at her now shirtless girlfriend. Grace shook her head and picked up her gloves, sliding them back onto her hands.

“Where is this going by the way,” she grunted as she flipped the desk over and stuck a nail between her teeth. 

“In the corner by the kitchen,” Anissa said. Grace lined the leg up with the top of the heavy desk, and dropped the nail into her hand. “Are you sure your legs aren’t hot too? Because those pants can go as well.” Grace gave Anissa a look and hammered in the final nail. Anissa’s eyes scanned Grace’s bicep as she lifted the hammer for the last time, sealing the nail into the desk. Her eyes drifted down Grace’s body to her ass as she leaned over the desk. She dropped the hammer and looked the desk over, checking each leg to make sure it was secure. 

“I’m gonna sand it one more time,” she muttered, grabbing a stack of sand paper from the floor. She took one piece of the paper and sat the rest in front of her as she crouched down, and began to sand a leg of the desk.

“Oh yeah, sand that desk baby,” Anissa said playfully. Grace grinned at her as she slid the paper across the dark wood.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” she asked. Anissa nodded. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Hey, do you wanna build us a new coffee table too? Because I wouldn’t mind wasting a Sunday watching you do that either,” Anissa said as she pretended to fan herself. Grace laughed. 

“I bet, but I’m not gonna build all new furniture for this apartment just so you can watch and swoon over me, as much as I do enjoy it,” Grace said, turning the desk slightly to focus on sanding another leg. “I will, however, put together your desk chair when it gets delivered.” 

“I can’t wait,” Anissa said as she stared at Grace hungrily. “Mmm, baby when you’re done I’m gonna fuck you so good.” 

“Well damn, can I take a shower first?” Grace laughed as she stood up and began to lightly sand the top of the desk. 

“I don’t know. I might fuck you on the damn desk when you’re finished,” Anissa said seriously. Grace looked at her and crumpled the sandpaper in her hand.

“Baby, no. I just put it together. Don’t do this poor desk like that,” Grace said as she grabbed another piece to finish off the corners. “Besides, it needs to be cleaned.”

“ _You_ need to be cleaned. With my tongue.” Anissa said, standing from the couch. 

“All right,” Grace chuckled. She tossed the used sandpaper in the garbage can next to her and pulled her gloves off again. “You’re doing the most.” Anissa walked up to Grace and pulled her toward her by her belt loops. 

“Baby. Do you know how much it turns me on to see you build things?” Anissa asked quietly. Grace rested her arms on Anissa’s shoulders. 

“ _Everything_ I do turns you on,” Grace said with a smile. “Me checking the mail turns you on.” 

“Well, you’re hot. What do you want me to do,” Anissa laughed, pulling Grace to the bedroom. 

“Babe wait,” Grace protested. “You’re really not gonna let me shower first? I’m covered in dust, I’m sweaty-“

“I do not care,” Anissa growled, pushing Grace onto the bed. She untied her boots and yanked them off before going for her belt buckle.

“Well can I at least wash my hands?” Grace asked as Anissa tugged her jeans off. Anissa shook her head. 

“For what? What do you need your hands for?” Anissa asked, climbing onto the bed. “All you need to do is lay there and enjoy your reward for building me that desk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That part 2 y’all been asking for. Hope you like it!

Grace raised an eyebrow as Anissa pulled her panties off and spread her legs.

“You are not playin’ around,” she muttered as Anissa laid down in front of her. Anissa lowered her head and dragged her tongue across Grace’s pussy, making her groan and drop her head back onto her pillow. Anissa pulled back and took a hair tie from her wrist to put her hair in a tight bun. 

“Don’t need my hair getting in the way today,” she said as she stared down at Grace before getting back into position. Grace took a deep breath as Anissa kissed her pussy before sliding her tongue across her clit. 

“God,” Grace whispered as her eyes fluttered shut. She arched off the bed slightly as Anissa pushed two fingers into her. Anissa’s tongue expertly stroked her clit as she fingered her slowly. Grace gritted her teeth and move her hips against her girlfriend in an attempt to make her go faster. Instead of doing what Grace wanted, she pulled her fingers out of her, and moved her mouth to her inner thigh, kissing it softly. Grace whined and looked down at Anissa.

“Baby what are you doing,” Grace said breathlessly. Anissa sat up and slid off the bed. 

“I was just warming you up,” Anissa said, taking off her own pants. She sauntered over to the bedside table, smiling at her pouting girlfriend. “Relax baby. I’m just getting a little help.” She pulled open the drawer and took out a strap on with a purple dildo. Grace took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“That’s what I was hoping you were going for,” Grace said as Anissa put on the harness. Anissa moved her hips side to side, making the dildo bounce around. 

“You think people with dicks do this?” she asked Grace as she watched the toy move between her legs. She grabbed the base of it and slapped it in her other hand a couple of times, smirking slightly at the sound it made. “I feel like if you have a dick, you can’t take it too seriously.” Grace laughed as Anissa climbed back onto the bed and on top of her. 

“Stop playing around,” Grace said as she looked up at her girlfriend. She pulled Anissa’s shirt up and frowned. “And take this off.” Anissa took her shirt off, then her bra.

“Happy?” Anissa asked. Grace nodded and spread her legs, moaning as Anissa grinded against her. Anissa grabbed the dildo, and pushed it into her slowly. Grace closed her eyes again and placed one hand behind Anissa’s head, the other on her hip. She moaned softly as Anissa began to thrust in and out of her. 

“Fuck,” Grace breathed out. Anissa smiled and moved her hips a bit faster. She leaned down and kissed Grace’s neck before biting into it as she fucked her faster. Grace wrapped her arms around Anissa’s shoulders and furrowed her brow, trying not to moan too loud. 

“I can always tell when you’re holding back, you know,” Anissa said huskily, pressing her forehead to Grace’s. “Do I need to fuck you even harder to get you to moan?” Grace groaned again as Anissa slammed into her. 

“God baby,” Grace whimpered uncontrollably as Anissa twisted her hips. Anissa grabbed Grace underneath one knee, and pushed her leg back before thrusting in at a different angle, draw a high pitched whine from her girlfriend. She smiled as Grace clenched her fists, shaking slightly. 

“That’s better,’ Anissa said. “I ain’t putting all this work in for nothing.” Anissa continued to fuck Grace at that angle, causing Grace to cover her own mouth with her hand in an attempt to quiet her screams. Anissa shook her head, 

“Nah baby,” Anissa smiled. “I wanna hear everything.” Anissa took Grace’s hand from her mouth and pushed it against the bed, holding her wrist tight. “I’m gonna fuck you til your voice goes hoarse.” Grace’s loud moans now flowed freely from her lips, causing Anissa to let out a moan herself. 

“Baby I’m gonna cum,” Grace whimpered, still trying and failing to control her moaning. Anissa bit her lower lip and let go of Grace’s wrist in favor of her waist, one hand still holding her leg back. Grace’s hand flew up and grabbed Anissa’s arm, holding it tight as she came. Her voice cracked slightly as she moaned her girlfriend’s name over and over. Anissa slowed down her thrusts a bit, but continued fucking Grace through her orgasm. Grace shivered and looked up at Anissa, still moaning.

“Want another one?” Anissa raised her brows. Grace reached a shaky hand up and pulled Anissa close. Anissa breathed heavily as she placed one hand on Grace’s waist, and another under the pillow her head lie on. Grace promptly wrapped both her trembling legs around Anissa’s waist. “Is that a yes?”

“Don’t stop,” Grace whispered in Anissa ear. She leaned back to look as Grace as her thrusts quickened. 

“You like that?” Anissa asked, kissing Grace’s jaw as she moaned in response. Grace’s breathing hitched and she held onto Anissa tighter. Anissa kissed her brow and slowed down slightly to give her girlfriend a brief rest.

“Breathe baby,” Anissa cooed, pressing her forehead to Grace’s. “Don't forget to breathe.” Anissa inhaled a slow breath and smiled as Grace mimicked her. She inhaled sharply, digging her nails into Anissa’s back and drawing out a deep moan. 

“I love you baby. I love you so much,” Anissa whispered, grinding against Grace hard, causing the toy to sink deeper into her. “Can you cum for me again?” Grace whimpered as Anissa thrusts got faster, inching her closer to the edge. 

“Oh God, Anissa,” Grace choked out as her second orgasm overwhelmed her. Anissa held her tightly as her body tensed and shivered repeatedly. Her voice did indeed go hoarse as she screamed Anissa’s name one last time. Anissa’s thrusts came to a stop, and she took a breath before pulling out of Grace and taking the harness off. 

“Baby,” Anissa said, wrapping her arms around her exhausted girlfriend. “You okay?” Grace nodded, her eyes still closed. “You sure?” Grace nodded again. 

“Can’t talk,” Grace croaked. Anissa pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Hold on.” Anissa leaned over to grab a half full water bottle from the table, and ripped the lid off. She placed a hand behind Grace’s head and tilted the bottle against her lips. “Drink, please.” Grace parted her lips and did as she was told before dropping her head against the pillow, eyes still closed. 

“Damn babe,” Anissa muttered. “My bad.” Grace smiled. 

“What are you sorry for,” she asked. “That was amazing.” Anissa grinned and placed the bottle of water back on the table. Grace finally opened her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend. “I love you, too.” Anissa kissed her gently, sighing against her soft lips.

“Thanks for the desk babe,” she said. Grace snorted. 

“You’re welcome,” she chuckled, before frowning at Anissa “Babe, now I feel even grosser than before.” Anissa laughed. 

“Oh yeah, damn. Guess you’ll be taking that shower now, huh,” Anissa asked. Grace sighed. 

“Yeah. As soon as I find the energy to get off this bed.”


End file.
